The Island: Book One
by MellBell801
Summary: *bsc9999 is no longer writing* We all know the story of our favorite castaways, but what if there was another girl along with them? This story covers all of the events that took place in THE ISLAND series but is told from the new girl's and Lyssa'a povs.
1. Sibling Gossip Fest

**Author's Note: **This story is written by me and the amazingly talented bsc9999. She has already written an Island story (go check it out!) and is now writing one with me. Every other chapter in this story will be written by her.

**Summary: **We know the castaways and their story, but what if a new girl came along? How would they react then? Told from her point of view and Lyssa's.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Bsc9999 owns Melissa but that's it :]

* * *

There is a problem that has troubled children for years. It has instigated an innumerable amount of fights between siblings, has caused parents to spend hundreds of dollars to fix it, and has tormented the minds of kids across the globe.

The question was this; top bunk, or bottom?

This is the problem that Lyssa Greenfield faced. She had never before had the chance to decide whether she'd like to sleep on the top or bottom bunk, because, well, her parents weren't stupid enough to make her try to share a bedroom with her older brother, Will. They would have, literally, ripped each other apart if _that_ had ever happened. It wasn't Lyssa's fault that Will was _incredibly_ annoying, or that he _always_ had to disagree with her. Maybe, she might admit that she had a slight anger-management problem... but the rest was all Will's fault! It didn't really make any sense that their mom had shipped _both _of them halfway across the world on the boat _The Phoenix_ when Lyssa hadn't really done anything wrong! Really, she hadn't!

"LIGHTS OUT AT , 2200 VERONICA!!!"

Lyssa rolled her eyes. That would be the ship's first mate, and freaking _Posiedon's_ gift to Earth, Mr. Radford. She still wasn't too sure why he insisted on calling her Veronica, but that wasn't a big issue at the moment.

_Where was she going to sleep tonight???_

According to the captain, she was going to be sharing the tiny cabin with two other girls that would be arriving later. Her brother and some other kid would be in the cabin over, and Radford and the captain both had their own cabins. Captain Cascadden was much nicer than Radford, and Lyssa had already decided that the closer she got to him, the easier this whole trip would be.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, Lyssa dropped her suitcase onto the bottom bunk on the left, and climbed up to the top bunk on the right. As long as she had the whole cabin to herself, she might as well make the most of it, right?

_You know,_ Lyssa thought to herself, _that you've hit rock bottom when you're excited about having an extra bed that's the size of your pillow._

* * *

"LYSS!!!!!!!"

_What was that noise? _Lyssa wondered. It sounded like someone was whispering something to her.

"LYSS!!!"

There it was again! She knew that she should open her eyes and see who that was, but she was so tired!

"Shuttup," she muttered, and pushed her pillow over her head. For a second, it seemed like the pillow had worked, or the person had given up, but then the pillow was ripped out of her hands and her warm blankets were torn off the bed, exposing Lyssa to the cold atmosphere in her cabin.

"What do you want?" she sat up and looked at the person with an angry expression on her face.

"I have news," it was Will. Go figure.

Lyssa groaned, snatched her blanket back from Will, and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "What d'you want?"

Will sighed, and climbed onto the top bunk across from her, "You know the guy staying in my cabin?" he paused and waited for Lyssa to nod, "Well, he's a convicted felon!"

Immediately, Lyssa perked up. Gossip was one of the things that truly interested her, "Really?"

"Yep. He says he that someone else put the gun in his locker, but..." Will trailed off and shot Lyssa a knowing glance.

"Wow," Lyssa murmured, "I wonder what kind of gun it was!"

Will scoffed, "Figures that _that's_ what you'd care about,"

Lyssa bristled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Will answered facetiously, and Lyssa scowled at him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Lyssa asked, "Did you tell him... anything about... us?" It was a sort of touchy subject. Both siblings always downplayed their fights no matter how bad. It was their 'sibling code'. If Will had broken that and told the convict about why the two of them were here, Lyssa might just snap again.

"Just that we fight a lot," Will hopped down from the bunk.

"Figures you'd say something like that," Lyssa scowled at him and laid back down into her bed.

"Whatever," Will opened the door, "Breakfast's in ten."

* * *


	2. Catfight

**Co-author's note: Hey y'all. It's bsc9999, and I'm here with another chapter of this fanfiction. This is going to be fun. So, this chapter will be in my OC's point of view. You'll know who she is. :P You'll definitely ****know if you've read my fanfiction, though. :]**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

I stepped onto the small schooner, shouldering a backpack and dragging along a small suitcase. Me, twelve-year-old Melissa Braque, on this floating…floating heck?

I looked around. It wasn't really that bad. Better than at home. I ran my fingers along one of the scars running down my arm and gritted my teeth. I hoped I was ready for this.

I walked on the ship, and a man ran out toward me, quickly. "Hello. Veronica, I'm Radford, first mate here. Nice to meet you," he said, thoughI didn't think he thought it was really nice to meet me.

"Uh…okay," I said. "So…where do I go?"

Radford sighed, like he didn't have time for showing me around, but lead me to the girls' cabin anyway.

After we had walked down a long staircase, which Radford called a _companionway_, he showed me to the bathroom, which he called a _head_. He then showed me to the girls' cabin, which I called an _underwear_ _drawer_.

Radford shot me a glare and told me to pick a bunk.

I sighed. Didn't I already have enough depression in my life?

There was only one other girl in the cabin. She looked about my age. She was sitting on her bunk, reading a book. "Uh, hi," I said.

"Hi," she said, then returned to her book.

"I'm Melissa Braque."

"And I don't care," the girl snapped back.

"Why does everyone hate me?!" I yelled suddenly, setting my things on a bunk and sitting down abruptly.

"Because you're a freak," the girl shot back. "I mean, you're decked out in black. Your hair is, like, totally dyed black and red and sort of creepy, and you have scars running down your arms." She closed her book. "I think it's safe to say that there's officially something wrong with you."

"Hey, there's something wrong with all of us, which is why we're here, got it?" I didn't like being challenged like that. It was one of the things I just couldn't stand. "What did you do to get here, huh?"

The girl had opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and turned back to her book. She said nothing more, so I turned to my things and started sorting them.

"Oh, my name is Lyssa, by the way," she said, and left it at that.

I shoved my things into a drawer and said, "Well, I'm going to use the head. See you later."

Lyssa said nothing.


	3. Swabbing and Felons

Lyssa glared at Melissa's back as she walked out of the cabin and into the bathroom. Ugh. Who did that girl think she was? Lyssa tried to turn back to her book but she was too upset to read. Instead, she flopped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. What she had said was true; that girl- _Melissa _was a freak! With her funeral clothes and dyed hair and- _what was up with all those scars??? _Lyssa rolled her eyes and prayed that the other girl would be at least halfway normal.

There was a flush from the direction of the _head _and Melissa walked back into the cabin and sat down on her bed. Lyssa glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and saw Melissa staring sadly at the wall. _What was up with her?_

"HEY! VERONICA'S! TIME TO SWAB THE DECKS!!!"

Lyssa sighed again and hopped down from her bed. Back home, she had almost _never_ cleaned anything; that was what the _cleaning_ ladies were for! But she highly doubted that _The Phoenix_ had a cleaning crew.

Without checking to see if Melissa was coming, Lyssa strode quickly out the door, up the stairs, and onto the deck. Will and the other boy, Luke, she assumed, were already standing there. Will stared pointedly over her shoulder and then shot her a questioning look. She glanced back and saw Melissa walking onto the deck.

"Melissa Braque, everyone hates her," she hissed, just loud enough for Will to hear. _Hey__! I bet she'd get along with Will! They're both freaks! _Lyssa thought, and giggled aloud. Everyone stared at her for a moment, but she merely grinned in response.

Captain Cascadden stood before them, a serious expression on his face, "None of you came to me because you wanted to learn the ways of the sea. Many of you are from troubled backgrounds, some including difficulties with the law. Aboard this ship, all that means nothing. The slate is clean. I don't care about who you are now. All that matters is who you will be - a crew. My crew. And together we will serve this vessel. Join me, and we'll sail off to adventure."

"Like I have a choice," Luke muttered, and Lyssa almost gasped. She had thought that the captain had given a good speech!

"Shut up, Archie!" Radford snapped, "When the captain talks, only the captain is talking." For once, Lyssa agreed with him.

"Now, let's get this boat in sparkling condition before our next crew members arrive!" Captain Cascadden finished with a clap of his hands.

"Here," Radford thrust a mop angrily into her hands before she could get a word in edgewise, "now swab."

Quickly, the four teenagers began mopping the wooden deck so as not to anger Radford. He didn't seem to be in a very happy mood today. Not really knowing what she was doing, Lyssa just followed Will until he whipped around to glare at her.

"Why are you mopping _there_? I already did that part!"

Embarrased by the fact that Will had caught her following him, Lyssa shot back, "Yeah? Well that's why it needs doing again!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke smiling. _Jerk,_ she thought to herself, _he's probably best friends with Will_. After thinking for a moment about how to wipe the grin off Luke's face, Lyssa smiled and chirped happily and loudly enough for everyone on the deck to hear, "I hear your a convicted felon!"

It worked like a charm. The smile on his face quickly morphed into a scowl, "It's a long story,"

Now that Lyssa had gotten him back, she was actually interested in what he had to say. But when he didn't elaborate, she continued on, "We almost get a criminal record once, but our lawyer got the charges dropped when we promised never to do it again!"

"Hey!" Mr. Radford called down from halfway up the mast, "Less talk, more work Archie! Same to you, Veronica!"

Will snickered and muttered, "Classic Lyss, can't keep her mouth shut for longer than 5 seconds without exploding,"

"Shut up," Lyssa snapped back.

"Less talk, more work!" Will mimicked Radford.

"Shut up!" Lyssa said again, her voice a bit sharper this time.

"Oh," Will began, "come on Veronica! Swab those decks!"

"Shut up!"

"I bet now you wish that you'd actually seen a mop before in your life. You're lucky you haven't been using it upside-down this whole time-"

Lyssa cocked her mop back, swung at Will's big, fat head, and only missed by an inch. Melissa gasped, Luke stopped mopping, Will rolled his eyes, and Radford jumped down off the mast and rushed to stand in-between them, "If you two want to kill each other, don't do it on my watch!"

The two siblings shrugged and continued


	4. Girl Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, MellBell801 here, just letting you know that bsc9999 is no longer a part of this story. I'm taking over writing for the character of Melissa, and Melissa will still be a main part to this story. Bsc9999 will not be writing any of the future chapters unless you are notified otherwise (most likely via Author's Note, lol). I hope you keep reading, and I hope you like the story. So now, without further ado ( always wanted to say that.. =] ) here's the next chapter of my version of The Island: Book One. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ugh. It was only the first day, and I was already fed up with these people. After that absolute _maniac_ barbie tried to _kill_ her own brother, we spent the rest of the morning learning things about the ship. It had been interesting at first, but if I had to listen to Will and Lyssa try to prove that they knew more than the other one more time, I'd jump overboard. Or if Captain Cascadden told me that if I "forgot everything else, just remember this one thing". Whichever came first.

Then, three more "castaways", as Cascadden called them, or "inmates" as I referred to them, arrived. The first two, one boy, Ian, and one girl, Charla, seemed alright, but I could already tell that the third one was going to drive me crazy. His name was J.J. Lane and he was worse than Lyssa (if that was even possible). He'd showed up and started bragging about his rich daddy, and flashing his designer clothes, his designed shoes, and--most importantly!--his freaking designer sunglasses everywhere. He'd refused to eat dinner, and threatened to call his dad if Radford forced him to eat it. On top of all that, he demanded to be allowed to go to bed straight after dinner! Now, normally I don't think I'd care about something like that. I mean, I'd been tired, too! But today we were supposed to be heading out to sea exactly one hour after the last shipmate showed up, but since "Richie Rich" didn't feel like it, Cascadden had postponed it 'til tomorrow.

I hadn't understood why they'd agreed to J.J's every whim until I'd overheard the Captain and his First Mate whispering while the rest of us cleaned out the pots and pans.

"...Just one more night, and then the man who was with J.J. will be gone, and even if he calls home, no one can pick him up before we head out to sea."

Radford had nodded--albeit begrudgingly--at this.

So now, I was still stuck in the disgusting Guam humidity, forced to spend an extra hour with my annoying cabin-mate and the new girl. I repeat, UGH.

At the moment, the three of us sat in silence. After Lyssa had tried to get Charla to spill about why she was here and failed, and Charla had tried the same on us with similar results, we'd run out of things to talk about pretty fast.

Charla was reading a book, Lyssa was reading a book...and somehow managing to brush her hair at the same time, and I was reading a book. The Outsiders, to be exact. I know it's forty-some years old, but it was required reading for our grade last year, and I'd fallen in love with it. I was just at the part where Ponyboy and Jonny run back into the burning church when Lyssa's annoyingly perky voice interrupted me.

"So...that J.J. was pretty cute,"

I glanced over at her and rolled my eyes, "Pretty annoying if you asked me!"

Lyssa rolled her eyes right back and turned to Charla, "If you had to kiss him or Luke, who would you pick?"

Blushing, Charla shrugged, "I-I've only known them for, like, and hour," she stammered, but Lyssa wasn't going to let her off that easy. "I mean, personalities not included. If you absolutely **had** to kiss one of them or, like, your whole family would be shot, which one would you pick?"

Charla just shrugged again and Lyssa let out an exasparated sigh, "How 'bout you, Melissa? Luke or J.J.?" I knew she wasn't going to shut up if I didn't answer, so I snapped, "Luke."

Unfortunately, a one-word answer wasn't going to get me off the hook. "Hmmmmm. Yeah, he's cute, too," Lyssa mused aloud, as though we were all dying to hear the inner workings of her mind. "I mean, J.J.'s got the blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned, muscled surfer-guy look. But Luke's got the smolderingly handsome casanova thing going for him."

Silence enfolded our room once again, and I was about to turn back to my book when (surprisingly) Charla's voice rang out. "Will or Luke?" she giggled. Lyssa freaked. There was no other word for it. Jeez, you wouldn't think it, but for such a tiny blonde, she has the biggest set of lungs I've ever heard from someone her age.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charla gasped and I leapt off of my bed, jumped onto Charla's bed (which was just below Lyssa's, as the one below me was holding my and Lyssa's luggage) and slapped my hand over Lyssa's mouth. "Do you want to get us in trouble?" I asked. She squirmed and tried to say something, but my hand muffled it. "Are you going to scream again?" I asked her slowly, like she was a three-year-old, and waited until she nodded before removing my hand. Just as Lyssa was about to say something, a loud banging sounded from our door.

"EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT IN THERE?" Radford shouted, as if the door was made of steel, instead of one flimsy piece of wood. "Everything's fine, Mr. Radford!" Lyssa's simpering voice called back. "THEN KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, VERONICAS!" he bellowed.

All three of us waited until we were sure that he was gone before speaking again. Charla and Lyssa busted out laughing, and even I had to chuckle at that one. "Will's my brother!" Lyssa finally managed to choke out between giggles. "Duh," Charla responded, "but after all, you _were_ the one who said '_if you absolutely **had** to kiss one of them, or your whole family would be shot_'!"

I laughed again. Lyssa sighed, and then shrugged. "Luke. Duh. Now you two pick!"

"Will," I said at the same time Charla blurted "Luke."

"Are you mentally deranged?" Lyssa sneered at me, but I just shrugged. I was not going to let her faze me, make me loose control again like she had the first day. "Luke's an actual criminal. From what I've heard and seen, Will doesn't really deserve to be here,"

That one shut her up for a few seconds, "And exactly what have you heard or seen?" she demanded, her face contorted with fury. Truthfully, I had no idea why they were here, but if _I_ had to put up with her half as much as Will did, I'd probably do something criminal, too. I was just about to tell her all of this when there was another knock on the door.

"Lights out, girls!" Captain Cascadden called.

"I'll get them," Charla walked over and flipped the light switch off, cloaking the room in darkness. Thankfully, I had brought my reading light with me, so I would be able to finish The Outsiders before the end of the night (it wasn't a very long book).

"'Night Lyssa, 'night Melissa," Charla yawned.

"'Night," Lyssa paused before adding, "and goodnight, Melissa."

"Goodnight guys," I sighed, and continued reading. Then the cabin became utterly silent apart from the soothing sound of waves rhythmically hitting the boat.


End file.
